Unkown Lust Deidara Lemon Oneshot
by Kairauchiha
Summary: one shot from quizilla for BloddyXNightmair. DeidaraXOC Please reveiw.


Name- Kira

Age- 18

History- You are from a historic clan which was destroyed and you are the last member of the clan as you have escaped and living on the outskirts of Konoha.

Story starts.

You are roaming in the nearby forest. You love nature. From your birth you have lived among trees and animals. You came near a tree and sat on one of the branch. You closed your eyes. Just then you heard someone running towards the tree. You opened your eyes and saw some yellow hair flowing among the trees. At last the creature came into view. He was severely wounded. He looked like a girl but was a boy. You jumped from the tree and went near him. You saw he had fainted. You carefully carried him to your home.

You- Oh no, now what I will. There is no doctor here. I think I have to take care of him.

You laid him on the bed. He was bleeding severely. You opened his cloak. You saw that he was severely injured at his shoulder and waist. There was a deep cut on his chest. You took out your first aid kit and started curing him. You put a duvet on him and left the house. You went to Konoha for some shopping. You returned after some time. You entered your room and saw he was not in the room. Suddenly some one came just behind you. You tried to scream but some one's lips stopped you. You opened your eyes and saw it was some body's hand. The hand left your mouth and you turned around to see the boy whom you had saved.

You- You scared me. Anyways what's your name and where you have come from?

???- Deirdra. I have come from Aka.. means hidden rock. And your name is?

You- Kira.

Deirdra- Thanks for helping. If you don't mind can I stay with you for some time?

You- Sure.

He had stayed with you for some weeks. You had kinda fallen for him. Today was your birthday and he had arranged a surprise for you.

You- Can I now open my eyes? You had kept me locked outside my house for at least five hours.

Deirdra- Com'on Kira, then you will ruin all the surprise.

He came near your room and opened the door and then your eyes. You almost screamed in excitement. The lights were off and there were several candles on the edge and corner of the room and there was a small table in the middle on top of which was a heart-shaped chocolate cake with nineteen candles on top of it. You hugged Deirdra and thanked him.

Deirdra- You will not make your wish.

You- You have to also make a wish with me.

He hold your waist and both of you blew away the fire of the candles and then smiled at each other.

You- What wish did you make?

Deirdra- You will see.

He came near your ear and whispered softly and started licking your earlobe. He snaked his hand around your waist. You closed your eyes at his touch. Without warning he crashed his lips on yours. An electric jolt ran through your whole body as the kiss deepened. You pulled away and were in total shock. You were paralyzed. He put his hand on your shoulder.

Deirdra- Kira, I am feeling this feeling for the first time. Before it's too late I want to tell you that .. that *sigh* I love you, Kira.

You were too shocked to speak. You gained your consciousness.

You- I don't know what to do but I love you too, Deirdra.

Happiness and hope was seen in his eyes as well as yours. He sat on the bed and you sat on his lap, making out with him. You don't know how but after some time, you were only left in your bra and panties. You were tugging at his boxers. He trailed kisses from your cheekbone to your neck. A small moan escaped from your mouth as he found your sweet spot. He started sucking on it leaving a hickey there. He took a kunai and cut your bra from the middle. He licked at the valley of your breast. He took one of your breast in his mouth and started sucking the nipple till it hardened. You put your hands in his boxer and gave his member a small squeeze. He moaned as he sucked the other nipple. It sent vibrations through your body.

You- Deirdra, don't tease me.

Deirdra- Sorry babes, I cannot do this.

He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you into another sloppy kiss. He slided his hand from your waist to your panty. He slowly pushed the panty out of your frame. You were too busy in the kiss to understand this. In no time the last of your clothing was pulled out of you. He moved from your mouth and placed a kiss on your stomach. He moved more downwards and placed a kiss on your vagina. He started licking it. His tongue swirled around your clit. Your hands opened his ponytail and tangled your fingers in his hair. Butterflies were dancing in your stomach. You cannot resist anymore as he shoved his tongue into your entrance. You let out a loud moan. He smiled at your entrance. He moved up and gave a rough and demanding kiss.

Deirdra- You ready.

You- Yeah.

He again kissed you but this time it was a comforting kiss. He shoved his tongue into your mouth, keeping you busy. By that time he had entered you. Both of you wrestled for dominance, which he own. You realized the pain when he broke through your virginity barrier. You struggled in pain but he held you tight. Sweat was glistening all over you. At last you reached your climax. He hit your G-spot one time, you cannot resist it and came as soon as he hit for the second time. He also came with you. He collapsed beside you. Both of you were panting heavily. When your breathe slowed down. He pulled you to him.

Deirdra- Will you join Akatsuki?

You- Anything to stay with you.

You shared one more kiss and fell asleep in each others arms


End file.
